In Your Eyes
by skimmonsfiction
Summary: A little skimmons thing I wrote while the feels from episode 3 were still fresh. Spoilers (duh).


**a little skimmons thing I wrote while the episode 2 feels were still fresh. Spoilers (duh).**

Jemma wouldn't let go of it. It didn't take long for Daisy to realize this. After finally returning from her months on whatever planet the kree rock had sent her to, she'd been made to undergo endless medical tests, and even a quarantine, though Fitz ignored it. Through all of this, Jemma had managed to hold onto her meager weapon, and it made Daisy's heart ache.

Daisy watched from afar, watched as Fitz held Jemma close one moment and stayed a good distance away the next. Daisy wanted to be in that pod, to be the one comforting her, but Fitz was her best friend and Daisy felt like she had no right to intrude on them. It wouldn't be good for her anyway, Daisy convinced herself. Jemma didn't need to be overwhelmed.

She did watch though, through the small window of that tiny pod. She felt the vibrations of Jemma jerking awake through the wall, which she had been leaning against. Just in case.

Jemma was holding that weapon, gripping it so tightly in her fist that her knuckles were white. It was skimpy, hardly looking like more than a small twig with a sharpened point. It didn't look like it would protect her against much of anything, but if it gave Jemma any semblance of safety or comfort, that was a good purpose too. After her initial shock, Jemma spotted Daisy through the glass and her eyes widened before fluttering down into her lap, along with her hand.

Without any more hesitation, Daisy activated the door and quietly slipped inside, sneaking past Fitz's sleeping form and cautiously sitting down on Jemma's bed.

"I-" Jemma's voice was raspy, and Daisy didn't fail to notice the way her hand gripped even more tightly around the small stick. She almost looked ashamed, she avoided eye contact and tucked the hand containing her weapon under the numerous layers of sheets and blankets that probably felt all too unreal to her.

"It's okay." Daisy told her. "You hold onto that as long as you need to." Daisy tried to smile, but it faltered and only half of her mouth turned upwards. She wished she could be happy, like Fitz had. Jemma was back, after all. To them, Jemma was back, Daisy knew, but what truly kept her from being happy about it was that to Jemma, she was still back at that place. Daisy could see it in her eyes. They were always analyzing, assessing danger and preparing herself for the worst.

Jemma just stared at Daisy for what felt like a very long time, and when she finally did bring her eyes up and open her mouth to speak, her words made Daisy laugh.

"You cut your hair," she observed, reaching out and grasping a strand between two fingers. Daisy smiled. Only Jemma would have been able to get past everything she'd been through for just a moment, long enough to comment on Daisy's hair. This was still Jemma, her Jemma. That was worth smiling about. She still didn't know about her name change, but that was a conversation for another time and place.

"Yes, I did." Daisy chuckled. She wanted to reach out, pull Jemma into her arms and never let go, but she wasn't so sure Jemma would like that. Daisy could be patient, all of this would move at whatever pace Jemma wanted it to.

"I missed you." Jemma said quietly, under her breath. It was like she was afraid to admit it, afraid that it would all be taken from her in an instant. Daisy could hardly blame her.

"I missed you too." Daisy's voice cracked. Tears gathered in Daisy's eyes and threatened to overflow, but she didn't let them. It had been so long since she had cried over Jemma, and even now, she should be the one staying strong. Jemma had been doing it for six months now, it was her turn to break down. She didn't, though, and it truly amazed Daisy. Over two years ago she never would have guessed Jemma would be so resilient, so strong.

Instead of relying on words, Jemma moved her hand from Daisy's hair and wiped a single tear that had managed to escape off of Daisy's cheekbone with her thumb. There was a tiny smile, just a slight upturn of Jemma's lips, a small sigh, and then she shifted, lying her head down on Daisy's thigh. Jemma's hand followed and soon Daisy was running her fingers through Jemma's hair, humming a soft lullaby. She didn't know why she was doing it, it just felt right.

Jemma's breathing evened out and Daisy didn't dare move, she simply leaned back against the wall and removed her hands from Jemma's body so that she wouldn't be startled by them when she woke up. Daisy let out a deep sigh, listening to the buzz of the plane and all of the objects around her, but mostly just enjoying that Jemma was right here, in her lap. Daisy knew it would take a very long time, but Jemma would come back. One day, Daisy would see it in her eyes, she would no longer be staring into the unknown. Jemma was safe, and Daisy was never going to let anything happen to her again.


End file.
